


Afternoon Arousal

by Yamagache



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, I. Am. Not. Ashamed, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: Cib and James do chores until one of them has a better use for their time.Did I write this slutty slutty smut in thirty minutes?Yes. and you’re welcome.
Relationships: James DeAngelis/Clayton James
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Afternoon Arousal

_ James and Cib can be seen outside doing menial task work such as pulling weeds from the office building or repainting the black gates after some ass-hole kids spray painted the words “Loser Cringe 7” it’s a hot afternoon and the sun is beating down on our protagonists.  _

James: Fuck it’s hot out. 

Cib: Hell yeah it is. I bet we could cook an entire egg on the pavement. 

James: I don’t doubt it. Also screw these kids. This is like the third time! It’s not even that clever. 

Cib: (wipes the sweat from his brows as he tosses some weeds into a bucket) Steve’s thinking of installing security cameras around the building. He thinks if he can figure out who's doing this, he can track them down. 

James: And then what? Beat them? Why not give the footage to the police? Why does he want to personally find them?

Cib: I don’t know man. But he seemed pretty pissed this morning when he saw all  _ this _ again. (He gestures to the still wet paint on the gate.)

James: Whatever. I told Steve I’m not hurting another person let alone a child. Chris was an exception and he got what he deserved. Fucker knew what he was doing and we had to retaliate or lose face. He knows what I’ll do to him if he ever shows up again. 

_ Clearly James was lost in thought. Perhaps remembering the absolute ass whooping he had given Chris. James would never forget how creative he got using that lead pipe. Never had he seen a grown man show so many expressions in the span of five minutes.  _

Cib: Oh man James you can’t be talking like that around me. You know what that does to me. Especially now. 

James: (smirking) I forgot what day we were. Wife bought you those drugs?

Cib: No. Apparently she doesn’t like who I am when I’m under its effects. I’m not as sensual as she’d like me to be. 

James: Huh, I can see how that could be an issue. (James looks at his phone for the date) So what are you going to do tonight? You're not on the drug and you’ll be more than just  _ sensual.  _

Cib: (Shrugging) I was thinking of going to a motel? It’s what I usually do. 

James: (taking off his shirt to reveal a nice pair of abs glistening under the sweat from the afternoon chores) I mean that’s just going to plug you up being alone. 

Cib (looking away from James's hot body and tries to focus on pulling out more weeds.) If I do  _ enough  _ myself I can come home safely. I’ll spend two nights away if I have too. She can’t be expected to overexert especially with our baby on the way. 

_ Suddenly Cib feels James’s waist pressing firmly against his hunched over body. As well as his arms wrapping around his torso. Cib can’t help but moan in surprise. He can feel James’s firm half-chubbed penis pressed hard against his anus. As if James wanted him to know what he was packing and where he wanted to put it.  _

Cib: (through gritted teeth and arousal) Dude, y-you gotta stop. It’s taking every ounce of willpower not to t-take you right here. 

_ James softly slides his hands all up and around Cib’s chest not missing his nipples over his shirt and gives each a little pinch. Which causes Cib to buck upwards, slamming his ass even deeper into James’s now fully erect penis.  _

James: who said I wanted you to stop yourself. 

_ Overcome with lust and with an obvious invitation from James. Cib spins around until they are now facing each other. Both noticing the quickened breathes and heat radiating from their bodies.  _

Cib: Don’t go regretting that.

James: (Biting his lips. Already on the verge of orgasming at the sheer arousal of it all) I haven’t fucked anyone in almost two weeks man. Trust me you’ll be doing me a favor.

_ Cib pushed James to the ground and straddled his pelvis. Smoothly grinding forward and backwards while James slid his hands under Cibs shirt and caressed his chest. Teasing his nipples more until they were firm and Cib let out another moan.  _

Cib: Aww fuck dude. 

_ James then tore off Cib’s shirt off and wrapped it around Cib’s neck so he could pull his face closer to his and jammed his tongue into his mouth.  _

_ Cib immediately got himself his own erection and violently started pulling James pants off.  _

James: (Pulling out of Cib’s mouth in a wet and steamy kiss) Cib I want you to fuck me right here in the dirt. 

_ Cib had no trouble pulling James’s pants off and letting James’s full mast of an erection free from his underwear.  _

Cib: (Smiling) As you wish. 

_ Cib pulled his pants and underwear down with such speed you would have thought they were made out of acid and he plunged his asshole on top of James’s penis. His anus swallowing the absolute girth that was James’s manhood. James screamed in rapture as he felt the up and down motion Cib made with his slender body. The warm soft embrace of his insides, glided expertly around his dick and it wasn’t long until he unloaded himself inside his best friend.  _

_ Cib stopped to allow him to really experience the feeling of being filled up from the backside and arched his back out in satisfaction.  _

Cib: F-fuck that felt so good. 

James: It definitely did for me. 

_ Cib slipped out and off of James flaccid meat and spread his thighs open. Gently placing his penis against the top of James's asshole. He couldn’t help but relish in the expression James made and the hunger that filled his eyes.  _

James: Please, stop teasing me. You're gonna make me hard again dude. I want you inside me so bad. 

_ Cib held tightly against James’s waist and plunged deep and hard into his lower canal. Relishing in the outward scream of pleasure torn from James’s lips when his dick hit the back end of his anus.  _

James: Aaaaaa Gods! Faster! Go deeper!

Cib: (Almost laughing) Any deeper and I’ll end up in your colon. 

James: I don’t care! Just fuck me faster! 

_ Cib obliged and thrusted as fast and as hard as what was humanly possible for Cib and watched as James dug his fingers into the grass for support.  _

James: Holy fuck I’m gunna cum again!

Cib: Not. before. me. you. selfish. little. tart. 

_ And with every word he thrusted hard and fast. Until he reached his own climax, filling James with cum. Leaving himself completely satisfied. But seeing James penis still very much erect and quivering.  _

James: No! Please don’t stop, I'm almost there!

_ Cib felt thankful that James was nice enough to help with his sexual unwinding and decided to give James a gift.  _

Cib: And I thought I was the one with an uncontrollable urge. Don’t worry dude. I got you. 

_ And he arched forward, mouth open and throat relaxed. Enveloping James mass into his mouth. Breathing from his nose he gently swirled his tongue around his dick while moving up and down. Lodging the large piece of meat into the recesses of his throat. Absolutely enjoying every hiss, cry and moan that came from his friend.  _

_ And loving the results of his labor when he felt his stomach getting filled with a healthy amount of semen.  _

_ He pulled himself off of James and collapsed next to him.  _

_ Both laying in the hot sun on the trimmed grass. Each one trying to catch their breath.  _

James: That. was. fantastic. 

Cib: Thanks. 

James: (After a long pause) How about you spend the night at my place. Save some money. Save some wrist pain. (He ended with a lusty wink.) 

Cib: Sounds good. 

***

_ From above them in the building about two stories high. Steve watched everything happening from the cameras he had already put up. Hand exhausted from the masturbation he had just finished unable to stop himself after watching what was basically porn.  _

_ He stood up and walked over to the window. Opening the screen he looked at his two best friends basking in their afterglow. A bit jealous.  _

Steve: Can I cum too? 

The end. 


End file.
